La clase 3-z, Ginpachi-sensei
by Naname Nanashu
Summary: Kagura es considerada por los maestros como la chica más problemática y estúpida de la escuela kabuki-cho creando una total desconfianza de ella hacia estos, pero la llegada de Ginpachi-sensei lo cambiará todo ayudándola a corregir su camino enamorándose de él durante el trayecto.
1. La primera impresión es importante

Hola de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, pensaran que soy floja pero en realidad he tenido muchos trabajos escolares y por eso no había escrito de nuevo pero últimamente esta idea a estado rondando mi cabeza pues he visto muchas imágenes de gintoki como maestro de kagura y al fin cobro vida, tanto que esta historia constará de varios capítulos, asi que espero que les guste solo recuerden los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono.

* * *

 **Lección 1: la primera impresión es importante**

El cabello de su flequillo revoloteaba en su frente mientras ella corría sin parar, si perdía el tren tendría que esperar media hora para el siguiente y llegaría tarde a la escuela. La luz del semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar pero ella estaba segura que lograría cruzar a tiempo así que aumentó la velocidad pero justo antes de llegar al otro extremo el fuerte chillido de las llantas haciendo fricción contra el suelo de esa scooter que iba justo a ella la paralizó, la moto por fin se detuvo quedando solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la pelirroja

-¡Estúpida! Se supone que sigas corriendo para que no te atropellen, ¡no que te me quedes viendo!

-¡Es su culpa por ir a exceso de velocidad!

-¡Es tu culpa por cruzarte en rojo!

La pelirroja sabia que tenía razón así que solo pudo fruncir el ceño y verlo con odio. El motociclista se percató del uniforme que esta portaba así que para tratar de solucionar el problema le pregunto

-Por tu uniforme vas a la escuela kabuki-cho, ¿cierto? Si tanta prisa tienes por llegar te puedo llevar, vamos sube

-¿Que? Primero me intenta atropellar y ahora quiere llevarme a la escuela, ¿que acaso piensa que soy estúpida? Váyase a la ¡mierda!

La chica siguió corriendo dejando la hombre de la scooter en medio de la calle, "que le pasa a los mocosos de hoy en día, son todos unos salvajes y estúpidos" pensó para luego seguir con su camino.

La rubia frente a él lo llevaba al lugar en donde desempeñaria su trabajo pero era tan flojo que la distancia que los dividía era bastante amplia, aun cuando había llegado tarde caminaba tan despacio y con cada sonido de esas pantuflas chocando contra el suelo aumentaban el enojo de la rubia, llego a un punto crítico y en su cólera le dijo

-Llegas tarde y aun así te tas el lujo de caminar despacio ¿que no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza? Si yo no he hecho nada malo, además si ya es tarde para que me apuro, minutos más minutos menos, da igual

La venas de la frente de la mujer se marco y su ojo temblaba al ver la cara de apatía que tenía el hombre, la impotencia era grande pero la satisfacción que tendría cuando le diera su trabajo al tipo sería aun mayor por lo que se tranquilizó y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula la rubia le entregó la lista de la clase y con ella la responsabilidad de la clase, sin decir una sola palabra se dio la media vuelta y se retiró, pero justo antes de desaparecer al final del pasillo dijo con una cara de regocijo

-Disfruta de tu estadía en la escuela kabuki-cho... Sa-ka-ta-sensei, jajaja

Su cara no cambio en lo absoluto pero al abrir la puerta lo entendió todo, los gritos se hicieron presente, esa pareja de chicos se encontraba peleando, si tan solo no fueran tan escándalos o salvajes no habría ningún problema pero no era así, causaban desorden y destrucción en la escuela, habían puños, patadas, volteretas mortales e incluso técnicas especiales, esos dos definitivamente se odiaban y la muestra estaba en su ira.

-¿Que, no me digas que ya te cansaste china? Por lo visto sigues igual de MEDIOCRE QUE SIEMPRE

-¡TUU MALDITO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

La chica empezó a correr para tomar velocidad y una vez alcanzada brinco lanzando una patada directo a la cabeza del chico, pero este contraatacó y sujetó el pie de la chica para lanzarla contra la puerta, estaba lista para recibir el golpe que haría romper esa puerta pero no fue así,su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir ese pecho firme tocar su espalda y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando esos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, estaba tan molesta que no se había percatado que había alguien en la puerta del aula. El tipo la puso de pie y ella volteo para apreciar el rostro de quien la había salvado pero tal fue su sorpresa al notar que era él hombre de la scooter y que éste parecía de lo más indiferente.

-¿Quien es usted?. Dijo el castaño

-Ambos siéntense. Contesto ignorando al chico

-¿Acaso es sordo? le pregunte ¡¿quien es?!

-Y te escuche la primera vez, ahora ¡siéntate!

El castaño enardecio pero solo bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que detrás de esos lentes en ese rostro lleno de apatía se encontraba esa mirada de asesino que dejaban ver a un rival que ni siquiera el podría vencer.

-Me sentare pero espero escuchar por lo menos su nombre... Danna

Esos ojos los siguieron hasta que se sentó, para después dirigir su atención a la chica pelirroja que aún se encontraba parada a lado de la puerta un tanto desconcertada

-Tu también niña siéntate

-No me llamo niña

-No te pregunte, ¡Siéntate!

La chica tomo asiento, dejando a la clase completa en absoluto silencio. El hombre frente a ellos asentó sus papeles y su taza en el escritorio, tomo la tiza y empezó a escribir en la pizarra, al terminar regreso la tiza a su lugar, llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra empezó a rascar su cabeza antes de dirigirse a la clase

-Mi nombre es Sakata Ginpachi y al parecer a partir de hoy seré su sensei y...y su asesor, asi que espero que ninguno me cause problemas, ¡entendido!

-¿Sensei?, no se ofenda Danna pero usted no tiene pinta de sensei

-Tu pareces ser un buen estudiante y sin embargo no lo eres, ahora saquen todos sus cuadernos les haré una evaluación diagnóstica para saber que tan estu- que tan atrasados están

-Estúpidos, estoy seguro que iba a decirnos estúpidos sensei

-¿Y tu eres?

-Shimura Shinpachi, sensei

-Pues callate Pattsuan la gente odia a los chismosos

-Es Shimura Shinpachi no Pattsuan sensei

-Pregunta numero 1

-No me ignore

La clase continuo con alguno que otro problema pero sin nada que el hombre de cabello rizado no pudiera solucionar, al terminar la clase le entregó a todos la evaluación diagnóstica que hizo al inicio y los dejo salir al descanso a excepción de la chica pelirroja

-Yato kagura necesito hablar contigo, cierra la puerta y ven aquí

La chica obedeció aunque algo reacia. Al estar frente al hombre este la invitó a tomar asiento aunque esta prefirió quedarse de pie, el sujeto estaba a punto de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Si me va a bajar puntos por lo que pasó en la calle esta mañana enton-

-¿Bajarte puntos? Lo que paso esta mañana no tiene nada que ver con la escuela, son dos cosas diferentes además aunque quisiera no te puedo bajar puntos

-A que se refiere

-Es de lo que quiero hablar contigo; no te puedo bajar puntos porque... porque tu no tienes ninguno

-Ahhh es por eso

-Lo dices como si no fuera importante

-Y no lo es, en esta clase todos los alumnos son estúpidos

-Tal vez pero tu fuiste la única que sacó un cero, lo que quiere decir que-

-Ya se lo que me va a decir, que eso me convierte en la más estúpida ¿No?

-No...eso quiere decir que eres la que más ayuda necesita, asi que a partir de mañana tomarás clases adicionales.

-Y si no quiero tomarlas

-Entoces si te convertirás en la más estúpida de la clase

-Tch, me importa un carajo lo usted y los demás piensen, ¡yo no soy ESTÚPIDA!

La chica se enojo por las palabras que acaba de escuchar y se dispuso a irse del salón pero antes de abrir la puerta el maestro de la bata blanca la detuvo

-Tienes potencial pero solo vas a la deriva, si tanto te molesta lo que los demás piensan de ti desmuerstrales que estan equivocados y si no te importa entonces demuestratelo a ti misma

El peliplata término de abrir la puerta y salió del aula, la chica estaba algo desconcertada pero al reaccionar salio para ver al hombre de la scooter sin embargo este ya se había ido.

-Demostrarmelo a mi misma

 **Fin de la lección**

* * *

Esperen el próximo capítulo prometo que lo subiré pronto, bueno eso creo.

SAYONARA


	2. Los castigados siempre salen tarde

Hola de nuevo, eeebb lo se no subí este capítulo tan rápido como esperaba pero bueno lo importante es que lo subí así queee...recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Lección 2: Los castigados siempre salen tarde**

La última campanada del día había sonado y los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas, había sido un día bastante cansado por lo estaba listo para irse a su casa y descansar pero la llegada de la rubia tenia que arruinar ese maravilloso momento

-¿Porqué arreglas tus cosas? tu aun tienes trabajo que hacer, después de todo esos chiquillos ahora son tu problema

-¿Qué?

-¿Que? Jaja te jodiste idiota, ahora sígueme ya otose-san esta en el aula de castigo gritándole a tus alumnos

El peliblanco dejo sus cosas y aunque estaba algo irritado por lo molesto de la situación siguió a la mujer por la escuela hasta el aula de castigo de donde provenían unos estridentes gritos. La mujer abrió la puerta del aula en donde estaban el castaño, la pelirroja y una muy vieja directora furiosa

-Directora otose-san ya traje a Sakata-sensei

-Gracias Hyakka-sensei puede retirarse y tu bueno para nada ven aquí

-SI

El profesor de cabello rizado camino hasta que llegó al lado de la directora que al tenerlo cerca le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza mientras lo comenzaba a sermonear furiosa, mientras que él solo se quedo en cuclillas sobando su cabeza

-Se supone que evites que este par de mocosos destruya mi escuela, no que te la pases paseando por ahí

-Soy su maestro no su padre para estar detrás de ellos todo el día

La mujer lo tomo de la camisa y lo acercó a ella para intimidarlo con sus palabras, aunque su cara era aun más terrorífica

-Me importa un carajo si no eres su padre, si no te encargas de ellos yo me encargaré de ti

La directora soltó la camisa del maestro y salió del aula azotando la puerta fuertemente, el profesor masajeo sus hombros para quitarse un poco de tensión antes de recuperar su postura. Cuando volteo a ver a los chicos estos se encontraban sucios y desaliñados pero sobre todo indiferentes ante la situación

-Ustedes si que son fastidiosos, acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer

-El comenzó

-Claro que no china estúpida fuiste tu

-¡Basta! Yo no les pregunte quien comenzó o quien tuvo la culpa, si quieren matarse o no, es algo me no me interesa, simplemente háganlo fuera de la escuela

-Entonces no nos va a sermonear Danna

-Ya lo hizo la directora y por lo visto no tuvo ningún efecto en ustedes, asi que no voy a perder mi tiempo, solo no peleen hasta que pase la hora de castigo y se podrán ir

Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir, el profesor tomo un manga y lo empezó a leer, el chico castaño saco un antifaz de su mochila y se puso a dormir, por su lado la chica busco dentro de su mochila su obento, al encontrarlo lo asentó en su pupitre y lo abrió pero justo antes de empezar a comer el castaño hablo

-Que asco ¡apesta!

La chica enardecio en un segundo y tomo una de las sillas del aula alzándola por encima de sus hombros, sus pies se aferraron al suelo y con el impulso obtenido lanzó la silla en dirección al lugar del castaño que aun estaba quitándose el antifaz cuando vio como unas de las extremidades de la silla se detuvo al ras de su rostro.

El castaño lucia pálido y la chica se encontraba pasmada al ver que el profesor había detenido la butaca.

-Que parte de no peleen no entendieron

El color del castaño volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió el golpe de manga del profesor en su cabeza

-Siéntate en aquella esquina hasta que termine la clase, ¡tu mocosa! recoge tus cosas y siéntate en el pupitre que esta frente a mi escritorio

-¡Yo no soy una mocosa!

-¡QUE RECOJAS TUS COSAS!

Su voz fue tan estremecedora que la chica obedeció y llevo sus cosas hasta el pupitre del frente sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no intento comer su obento y simplemente se sentó en silencio mirando al piso aferrada a la falda de su uniforme.

Después de un rato el castaño se había quedado completamente dormido y el hombre frente a ella leía sosegado su manga hasta que un borborigmo lo perturbó, haciéndolo voltearse y darse cuenta que los ruidos provenían de la chica, exhalo y le dijo con algo de indiferencia

-Si tienes hambre puedes comer, el chiquillo castaño esta completamente dormido así que no te molestara

-Ya no tengo hambre (rowrrrrrr)

-Díselo a tu estómago por que parece que el no piensa igual

-Entonces enserio puedo comer

-Ya te dije que si, solo...solo no armes ningún escándalo de nuevo, debes de ser más tolerante con respecto a la opinión de los demás

-El comenzó

-Y tu debiste terminarlo ignorandolo y no lanzando la butaca

-Lo..lo-

-Ahhh mm Danna-sensei ya nos podemos ir

-Eh, supongo que si, ya váyanse

El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar pero al ver que la pelirroja de nuevo tenía su obento fuera dijo

-Eh china ot-

-Basta, o acaso te quieres quedar toda la noche aquí

-Usted también tendría que quedarse

-Pues si no hay de otra tendré que avisarle a tus padres de tu castigo extra

-Bien, bien no digo nada, que agua fiestas Danna-sensei

-Tu también puedes irte

La chica solo asintió, por su parte el peliblanco regreso por sus cosas a la sala de maestros donde se encontró con el maestro de educación física

-Hattori que rayos haces aquí todavía

-Regrese por que se olvido mi medicina, y a ti ¿Como te fue con tus alumnos delincuentes? Veo que sigues vivo

-Son unos revoltosos, se pelean por todo

-Desde que se conocen se odian sin sentido

-Eso quiere decir que ni ustedes saben por que se pelean

-Exacto, ellos estaban en diferentes aulas y se peleaban fastidiando a muchos salones por lo que ponerlos en la misma clase para controlarlos era lo mejor que se pudo hacer

-Pues no parece servir de mucho

-Pues no, pero expulsarlos no es una opción

-¿Porqué no?

-El chico es muy inteligente y su padre es muy importante y la directora piensa que sería injusto expulsar a la chica solamente

-Ya veo así que están obligados a soportarlos

-No amigo, el que esta obligado eres tu

Al terminar de empacar sus cosas tomo sus llaves y fue a buscar su scooter para por fin regresar a su casa. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para que el sol se ocultará por lo decidió aumentar la velocidad de la scooter pero al ver ese cabello rojizo hizo lo contrario y se detuvo

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Pensé que no le importaba lo que hiciéramos al salir de la escuela Sakata-sensei

-Y sigue sin importarme, pero es muy tarde para que una jovencita este sola por la calle

-No se si lo ha notado pero me puedo defender sola

-Vaya que eres necia

-Y usted un PERVERTIDO ero-sensei

La chica salio corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies pero no sin antes mostrar el dedo medio de su mano al hombre de cabello rizado que por segunda vez en el día pensó

«Definitivamente los mocosos de hoy en día son todos unos salvajes y estúpidos...»

Fin de la lección

* * *

Jeje para que les miento tal vez tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo pero...lo subiré así que.

SAYONARA


	3. Los maestros no deberían hablar con

Buenos noches..o días, como sea no importa, se que estoy tardando en subir los capítulos de este fanfic pero quisiera avanzar más la historia antes de subirla pues después no puedo hacer cambios pero bueno en fin aquí les dejo el capítulo y recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono.

.

* * *

.

 **Lección 3: Los maestros no deberían hablar con los padres**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eres una troglodita

-Y tu.. un..un..¡idiota!

-Enserio tanto tiempo y es lo mejor que tienes, eres peor que un antediluviano

-¿Antediluque?

-Eso solo demuestra lo estúpida que eres, jajajaja

-Te voy a matar sádico de mierda

-Esperen un momento ambos

-¿Que pasa Danna-sensei?

-No les dije que no pelearán en la escuela, es que acaso se los tengo que explicar par de idiotas

-Si tan solo esté sádico apestoso no me fastidiara, no tendría que ponerlo en su lugar

-No es mi culpa que tu seas de mecha corta

-A quien le dices mensa tonta

-¿Mensa tonta? Jajajajaja, ve Danna-sensei ella se lo busca

-Basta. Okita deja de molestarla y tu yato sígueme

-¿Porqué solo yo tengo que ser castigada, no es justo?

-Sígueme y deja de quejarte

La pelirroja se negó por lo que el hombre la sujeto del brazo y la llevo con el, las quejas de la chica eran constantes acompañado de berrinches típicos de un niño de 5 años en una tienda de juguetes, el profesor estaba harto de tener que arrastrarla para que esta avanzará por lo que optó por cargarla como un costal de papas para llegar al lugar a donde se dirigían.

Los alumnos que la veían colgando del hombro del profesor se sorprendían y en algunos casos se burlaban pero todos los observaban, al llegar al lugar el profesor la bajo y abrió la puerta para que esta pasara

-Pasa

-¿Y si no quiero?

Esta vez el maestro no fue tan amable y la metió a la fuerza a la habitación, una vez adentro la sentó en una de las sillas, la chica estaba molesta pero se le olvido por completo cuando vio a la mujer sentada a un costado de ella, su piel era pálida y su cabello era rojizo, en su rostro había una sonrisa aunque algo decepcionada de verla actuar de esa forma, la situación era incómoda y apática

-Mamá yo-

-Kagura-chan deja hablar a tu profesor

-Gracias Kouka-san, la cite aquí para hablar de la situación de su hija

-¿Que hizo kagura?

-No es por lo que hizo, si no lo que le falta hacer

-¿A que se refiere?

-Las calificaciones de su hija están por debajo del promedio, de hecho en la evaluación que le aplique al grupo ella saco un cero

-En-serio, no sabia que kagura-chan tuviera tan malas calificacioneso

-Aun estamos a tiempo de mejorar su situación, por eso la hice venir. Necesito su autorización para que a partir de hoy kagura tome cla-

-¡BASTA! ¡Ya le dije que no necesito esas estúpidas clases! ¡YO NO SOY ESTÚPIDA, ENTENDIÓ, NO SOY ESTÚPIDA!

El sonido seco de la mano de su madre chocando contra su mejilla le puso fin a su rabieta, sus ojos empezaban a inundarse pero contuvo sus lágrimas apretando fuertemente sus puños, su mejilla aun empezaba a enrojecerse cuando su madre le grito

-¡Salte de la habitación y dejame hablar con tu profesor!

-Pero ma-

-¡QUE TE SALGAS!

La chica se quedo en silencio al ver por primera vez tan enojada a su madre. El profesor de pelo largo la tomo de la mano y la acompaño al aula donde tomaría la siguiente clase con él. Aun iban a medio camino cuando la chica empezó a llorar por lo que el pelinegro intento consolarla

-Kagura-chan ya no llores, tranquila

-Como no voy a llorar Zura-sensei

-No es Zura es Katsura

-Mi mamá nunca me había hablado de esa manera, todo por ese maldito de pelo rizado, ¡es un estúpido!, lo ODIOoo

-Yaaa, yaa, seguro tu mamá no está molesta , y no te enojes con Ginpachi, él seguramente tiene una razón para hacer todo esto

-¡Joderme! Esa es su única razón

-Tranquila, ven vamos a tomar algo para que te tranquilices, ¿si?

-Esta..Snif-snif..bien

El profesor de cabello largo hablaba sin parar pero ella no escuchaba nada, en su mente saber que pensaba su madre sobre ella era más importante, su vista se perdía viendo por la ventana el patio que daba a la salida de la escuela esperando ver a su madre, los minutos pasaron hasta que esta por fin apareció

-Zura-sensei ¿puedo salir?

-No es Zura -

-Gracias

-Es... Ya que

Corrió por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras pero al encontrarse con el hombre de pelo rizado su sangre comenzó a hervir del coraje

-¡HIJO DE PERRA, LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO!

-No se de que me hablas

-¡Usted sabia que mi madre estaba ahí y aun así...aun asi no me dijo!

-No culpes a los demás de tus errores, yo te pedí por las buenas que me acompañaras, ¡la que hizo los berrinches fuiste-

Esos ojos azules llenos de ira y la mueca de odio en su rostro distorsionandose fue lo último que vio cuando fue interrumpido por ese fuerte golpe que hizo que su cabeza girará abruptamente. Limpio la sangre que salió de su boca pero su rostro mantenía la misma apatía de siempre, aunque el golpe había sido muy fuerte el no mostraba dolor. La pelirroja grito de nuevo antes de irse

-¡NO IRE A SUS MALDITAS CLASES!

Empujó al peliblanco contra la pared antes terminar de bajar las escaleras he irse corriendo, pero sin importar que tan rápido corrió no alcanzo a su madre por lo que regreso a su clase.

El final del día llego y todos los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco y como lo había dicho la pelirroja no asistió a sus clases y se fue a su casa sin embargo el profesor se quedo en la escuela hasta que el conserje llego a hablar con el

-Gin-san, te traje las llaves

-Eh, ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, el chico término rápido así que vine a dejarte las llaves para que cierres la escuela

-Ah, gracias Hasegawa, otra cosa dile al chico que mañana pase conmigo antes de irse

-Esta bien gin-san, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras veía el techo de la biblioteca, aunque sabia que la pelirroja no regresaría y con solo hacerle una llamada a su madre la castigarian obligándola a ir a las clases extras no hizo nada y solo prefirió esperar.

Sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos la pelirroja llego a su casa, su madre le hizo preguntas pero ella tenía excusas para todas y si bien el profesor podría ponerla en evidencia estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

.

.

Fin de la lección.

* * *

.

.

Emmb se suponía que subiría antes este capítulo pero muchas cosas pasaron y por eso lo subí hasta ahora pero espero que les este gustando este fanfic aunque no actualice tan frecuentemente así muchas gracias por seguir leyendo

SAYONARA!


	4. Si la montaña no va a ti (parte 1)

Hola lectores que tuvieron la curiosidad de leer este fic, enserio gracias por leer aun cuando soy bastante irresponsable subiendo capítulos, en fin ojalá que les guste el capítulo 4 aunque..les aviso que se divide en 3 partes y no me odien pero si lo dejaba como uno solo seria muuuy largo, ahora sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo pero recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono.

.

* * *

.

 **Lección 4: Si la montaña no va a ti, ve a la montaña (parte 1)**

Una nueva semana había iniciado y a pesar de no haber asistido a ninguna clase extra no había tenido problemas, su madre seguía creyendo que ella asistía pues siempre llegaba tarde para que eso pareciera aunque el hecho de que el profesor aun llamaba a su casa para notificarle a su madre que ella no había asistido a ninguna le era de mucha ayuda.

Pero a pesar de la continua suerte que la acompañaba últimamente aun no comprendía el ¿porque? de la situación, pues aunque Sakata-sensei fue quien insistió con las clases extras después de la pelea en las escaleras no le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

En su mente quería responder todas sus preguntas y siempre acababa en la azotea viendo al cielo pensando en ello «¿Porqué no a hablado a casa? Tal vez ya no quiere darme clases extras, pero...entonces por que me ignora, bueno no es como que me importe mucho pero primero me acosa y ahora no me habla, ¿que le pasa?¿quien se cree?. Un idiota, eso es lo que es y sin embargo se interesó en mi y..me quiso ayudar... ¡ESPERA! Kagura que te pasa el es un profesor y todos piensan lo mismo, que yo soy un estúpida, después todo quiere que tome "clases extras"»

-Kagura-chan

-Eh

-¿Que haces aquí sola?

-Ah nada Ane-go, ¿Y ustedes a que vinieron?

-A comer, la cafetería estaba muy llena así que venimos aquí, ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?

-Ya comí gracias, por cierto ¿Y Shinpachi?

-Esta con Gin-san-sensei, al parecer se lleva muy bien con el

-¿Así? No entiendo por qué

-Yo tampoco pero desde que Gin-san-sensei esta aquí todo esta mas tranquilo ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si

-Bueno okita-san no te ha molestado últimamente, shin-chan esta mas feliz, tu estas mas relajada y la clase 3-z se ha vuelto mejor

-Pintas al sensei como si fuera nuestro mesías

-No es para tanto, pero es un buen maestro o acaso no ha sido bueno contigo, porque con Sarutobi-san fue tan amable que ahora ella está enamorada de él

-¿Enamorada? Pero si es el profesor

-Bueno de todos modos Gin-san-sensei no le hace caso y mantiene su distancia, por no decir que se aleja de ella

-De todos modos lo odio

-Eso veo

La sonrisa de la chica cerró la platica y continuaron comiendo. Por otro lado en la sala de maestros, el susodicho en cuestión que al terminar de hablar con Shinpachi se encontraba pensado en una forma de convencer a la pelirroja de tomar las clases extras, hasta que apareció el profesor de larga cabellera y lo interrumpió

-¡Hola Ginpachi!, ya lograste que kagura-san vaya a sus clases extras

-Callate Zura no tienes que gritar

-No es Zura es Katsura, por que me dicen así

-Es obvio ¿no?, y ¿como que dicen? Pensé que era el único que te decía así Zura

-¡Katsura! Y no, no eres el único, kagura-san también me dice así

El peliblanco se perdió por un momento al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, pero al volver en si encontró la ayuda que necesitaba aunque esté fuera solo un estúpido de cabello largo

-Si te llama así es por que tiene confianza ¿no?

-Si, eso..creo, pero a que viene eso

-A que tu podrías darles las clases extras y ella aceptaría

-NO

-¿Por que no?

\- Por que no me lo van a pagar, y a diferencia de ti yo si tengo compromisos

-Mjum, es enserio Zura

-No es Zura es Katsura, y estoy hablando enserio, sabes que ayudó a Ikumatsu cuando salgo de aquí, pero..

-Continúa

-se supone que tu tienes que decir "pero ¿que.?" para que esto sea más emocionante...no piensas decirlo verdad...¡Bien continuaré! No puedo dar las clases por ti, pero te puedo ayudar para que te lleves con ella

-¿Así? como si eso fuera posible

-Si es posible, con el "modus operandi alumnos kabuki-cho"

-No es tu estupidez de vestirte como alumno de la escuela ¿cierto?

\- ¿QUE?¿COMO PUDISTE VER A TRAVÉS DE MI DISFRAS?, bueno no importa, lo importante es ayudarte y como kagura-san es una chica vestirse como alumno no funcionará así que necesitaremos ayuda extra

-¿Eh?

El hombre peliblanco apenas pudo terminar la oración cuando se dio cuenta que katsura ya lo había llevado al aula más temida por muchos de los hombres que habían en la escuela kabuki-cho

-¿Que hacemos aquí Zura?

-¡Katsura! Aquí encontraremos la ayuda extra

-¿Y que clase de ayuda necesitamos para venir aquí?

-Ya lo veras. Tokumori-sensei

-Esper-

La puerta se abrió y la silueta de un hombre grande y fornido se dibujo, los parpados del peliblanco se abrieron tanto que sus ojos apenas se podían mantener en su rostro, estaba tan aterrado por tan espeluznante situación que lo siguiente que supo fue que ya no era Ginpachi-sensei si no Paako-chan

-Zura

-No es Zura es Zurako

-¡NO PIENSO LLAMARTE ASI!

-Calmate Paako-chan

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI IDIOTAA!, esto es mi culpa por pedirle a un idiota como tu ayuda, ni siquiera se que diablos hacemos aquí

-Estamos aquí para mejorar tu situación con kagura-chan y según el "modus operandi alumnos kabuki-cho", esta es la mejor forma para conocer a los alumnos para llevarse con ellos. No por nada me consideran el profesor más mono de la escuela

-Si claro más mono «supongo que no sabes que se refieren al animal, imbecil »

-¡AHORA DEJA TODO EN MANOS DE ZURAKO JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡CALLEEENSEEE!

El grito de la chica venia acompañado de una maza que golpeó contra la cabeza del travestido de cabello negro. La pelirroja camino hasta llegar a la maza que había lanzado y al ver a peliblanco clavo su mirada en él

-¿Quien eres tú? Siento que te he visto antes

-Eh yo

-Si tú, no hay nadie mas aparte de ti y Zura..ko, idiota

-¿A quien le dices idiota?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?« ¡idiota vas a arruinarlo! Rápido di algo» Paako

-¿Paako?

-Si ese es mi nombre pero tu puedes llamarme Paako-chan

-Y ¿por que lo haría? yo no te conozco adefesio

-¿Adefesio? Yo soy mas bonita que tu tablilla

-Mi cuerpo es perfecto para la gimnasia, en cambio tu eres fea y enorme

-Jajaja como si necesitará ser un Chihuahua para hacer gimnasia, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de ser una loli

-¡Yo no soy una loli, estoy en desarrollo y si realmente crees que puedes hacerlo entonces demuestralo en la barra de equilibrio

-¡BIEN TE LO DEMOSTRARE! Pero otro día porque hoy no traje mi uniforme de educación física

-No te preocupes Paako-chan, yo te lo CONSIGO

La pelirroja no tardó mucho en conseguirlo, metiendo en problemas a la peliblanca que ahora tenía que demostrar que si podía hacer gimnasia como había dicho y que no era solo alardes de su parte.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

.

.

Esperen la continuación ya la escribí no se preocupen pero necesito revisarlo antes de publicarlo y si los reviso aunque no lo parezca, espero no tardar así que nos saludamos pronto

SAYONARA!


	5. Si la montaña no va a ti (parte 2)

Hoola de nuevo, si lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé pero la verdad es que lo había olvidado jeje, es que estoy muy ocupada pero...por fin tuve tiempo así que disfrúten este capitulo en lo que subo el siguiente.

Recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono.

.

.

* * *

 **Lección 5: Si la montaña no va a ti, ve a la montaña parte 2**

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja quemaban su nuca, y sus piernas temblaban sobre aquella barra en la que apenas cabían sus pies, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la chica habló

-Vamos Paako-chan o es que NO PUEDES

-¡SI PUEDO, POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO!

-Entoces DE-MUES-TRA-LO «demuestre que es capaz de hacer SENSEI»

Respiro profundamente hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno para poder exhalar su tensión y nervios, sacudió sus manos unas cuantas veces al igual que su cabeza hasta que se sintió completamente preparado.

Los brazos del travestido se extendieron por encima de su cabeza y sus piernas se separaron en un ángulo de 45 grados para después volver a inhalar y exalar una ultima vez, de un momento a otro las palmas de sus manos soportaban todo su peso para después dar un mortal lateral hacia atrás, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida pues si bien sabia que el hombre en cuestión tenía ciertas habilidades no imaginaba que la gimnasia fuera una de ellas.

Su mirada se lleno de dudas al observar cuidadosamente lo que hacía el profesor. Muy pronto su cabeza se lleno de dudas, «¿Por qué hace ésto? Aun cuando lo trato tan mal el sigue empeñado en que vaya a esas clases, enserio trato de entender pero no puedo; no puedo entender ¿Que piensa Ginpachi-sensei? » pensaba la chica hasta que él peliblanco término de mostrar sus habilidades.

Él o momentáneamente la chica peliblanca bajo de la barra de equilibrio y sintiéndose la mejor gimnasta del mundo comenzó a alardear egocéntrica

-Vez ka-gu-ra-chan yo soy increíble sin necesidad de ser pequeña-

-Tienes razón

El comentario condescendiente de la pelirroja desconcertó al maestro que por un instante se le olvido que vestía de mujer

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio kagura?

-Tu voz se escucha raro, ¿estás bien?

-«idiota, recuerda que eres Paako,¡recupera, recupera!» jum jum perdón, jajaja es que sentí que me faltaba el aire jajaja «¿el aire? en serio, no lo creerá»

-Bueno entonces siéntate en la banca mientras término la clase Paako-chan, después podemos ir por un helado para festejar que ya somos amigas

-¿Amigas?«no puedo creer que lo haya creído, espera somos amigas ¿en que momento paso? Como sea gracias kami!» ¡si claro kagura!

-Bien Paako-chan « descubrire que trama Ginpachi-sensei »

La chica se ajelo con una sonrisa para terminar su clase, por su parte el peliblanco se cambio el uniforme de educación física y volvió a portar su uniforme tradicional para después continuar esperando a la pelirroja.

Sin darse cuenta el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y su mirada se concentraba solo en la chica de ojos azules, la gente que estaba cerca simplemente parecía no existir, el tiempo parecía detenerse y cada vez que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa su pecho se expandía para después soltar un suspiro que dejaba una calidez en lo más profundo de su alma formando una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro.

La clase término y las chicas emprendieron su caminata por el patio de la escuela para salir de la misma junto con algunos que otros alumnos que también terminaban sus actividades en sus clubes. Todo figuraba a ser perfecto pero la aparición inoportuna del castaño perturbó el momento

-Hey china ya encontraste una amiga tan fea como. Iiuuj es incluso más fea que tu, jajaja no pensé que eso fuera posible

La chica enardecio al ver como el sádico se regocijaba por su comentario por lo que preparo su puño para golpearlo, sin embargo la chica de figura masculina actuó más rápido que ella y clavo sus dedos en las fosas nasales del castaño

-¡DISCULPATE!

-Si no ¿Qué MONSTRUO REPUGNANTE?

Los dedos de el travestido salieron de la nariz del castaño y se deslizaron por la camisa de superman del chico para limpiarlos antes de golpearle en seco el abdomen con el codo de su brazo contrario para sacarle el aire.

Por la cabeza de la chica no había pasado el pensamiento de que él travestido la fuera a defender del castaño pues hasta ahora solo lo había visto como él maestro desinteresado y molesto que aparentaba ser, pero la escena que había frente a sus ojos le mostraban a alguien que seguramente solo ella veía en esos momentos, al verdadero Ginpachi-sensei.

Sus preguntas no tenían respuestas sin embargo saber ¿Porqué? la quería ayudar o ¿Porqué? se esforzaba tanto en hacerla tomar esas clases era algo que ya no tenía importancia, el profesor había hecho algo que ningún otro profesor en esa escuela o ninguna otra persona habían hecho por ella 'DEFENDERLA' y si el era capaz de vestirse de mujer, de hacer el ridículo frente a un montón de chicas y defenderla del chico que más la molestaba en la toda la escuela, entonces ese hombre realmente no podía ser tan malo y molesto.

-Y bien, ¿Vas a disculparte?

El travestido extendío su mano hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas y encordado tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para tratar de vengarse por lo que al darse cuenta que la peliblanca y la pelirroja habían bajado la guardia se puso de pie velozmente y lanzó un puñetazo limpio pues sin importar si la peliblanca se movía para esquivar el golpe o se atravesará para proteger a la pelirroja se podría vengar...pero no fue así, la peliblanca giro su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe y con el impulso obtenido abrazo a la pelirroja para apartarla del camino del chico quien tropezó con el talón del pie que el travestido había dejado extendido.

El chico se fue de frente con las manos extendidas hasta golpear contra el pecho de una alumna de largo cabello azulado. Sus manos estaban en el lugar incorrecto en el cuerpo de la chica incorrecta pero su sentencia lo dictó su comentario

-¡Dompling!

El castaño se repuso y se dio cuenta que la mirada de la chica era imperturbable, pero no sus emociones por lo que en menos de un segundo la peliazul acomodo una patada en la entrepierna del chico para después rematar con una rodillazo en su rostro cuando este se encontraba en desventaja. La chica se incorporó indiferente y continuo con su camino dejando al chico en el suelo, y a la pelirroja y al travestido en el lugar, no sin antes ver por unos segundos y despedirse del último

-Gra-gracias gi- Pa -Paako-chan

-Mm no, no, olvídalo no es nada «además fue Nobume quien hizo todo»

La chica volvió a sonreír y sujetó la mano de la peliblanca para terminar de salir de la escuela.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

* * *

El capítulo ya es muy largo para agregar algo más así que solo diré una cosa..

SAYONARA!

.

.


	6. Si la montaña no va a ti (parte 3)

¡MILAGRO! Si lo se tardó mucho en actualizar pero últimamente estoy muy distraída en cuanto a mis ideas para este fic, pues siempre que intento escribir como que se me ocurren ideas para otros y no para este, al final no hago nada, en fin seguiré actualizando pero con menos frecuencia, eso si, no voy a dejar inconcluso este asi que disfruten el capítulo

Recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Si la montaña no va a ti, ve a la montaña parte 3**

Ya era muy extraño el hecho que estubiera vestido de mujer y tener que caminar así por las calles, sin embargo esa no era la razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, era la sensación de calor que emanaba la mano de la chica al estrechar la suya. Habían pasado apenas 5 minutos cuando se soltó súbitamente de la pelirroja quien se afligio por el acto

-¿Que pasa Paako-chan?

-No nada es que... me..¡me sudan las manos!...si las manos jejejeee

Su caminata continuo pero aunque ya no se tomaban de las manos la situación era aun más incómoda pues un silencio absoluto hizo pesada la atmósfera a su alrededor, el peliblanco estaba desesperado e incómodo que trato de comenzar una platica para poder mejorar el ambiente

-Eh kagura-chan por que no me hablas con poco de ti

-¿De mi?

-Si, de ti

-¿Como que quieres saber?

-No se de tu vida o algo así

-¿Mi vida? Pues...mi vida es normal supongo, tengo un hermano mayor, una madre y un padre y..ahh...estudio aquí, tengo 16 casi 17..ah..es todo creó

-¿Todo? Solo me contaste lo saben todos

-Entonces ¿Que quieres saber?

-Tú color favorito por ejemplo

-El rojo

-El rojo...mmm..¿Por qué?

-Porque es el color de la fuerza, de la pasión, de la acción, de la sensualidad y por que si no te habías dado cuenta es mi color, o que acaso no crees que me sienta bien

-Pues si te sienta muy bien

-Gracias. Y el tuyo ¿Cuál es tu color favorito Paako-chan?

-Pues...siempre me han dicho que me sienta el blanco aunque mis camisas-blusas, blusas son rosas y azules pero si tuviera que elegir mi favorito también sería el color rojo, por eso me gusta tu cabello y mi cosa favorita

-¿Y cual es tu cosa favorita?

-¡La leche de fresa!

-La leche de fresa es rosa no roja

-Si, pero la fruta es roja

-Entonces es tu fruta favorita Paako-chan

-Tal vez tengas razón pero me gusta el rojo

\- Y ¿a que le tienes miedo?

\- A los fantasmas

-Los fantasmas no existen boba

-Tal vez no físicos pero siempre nos atormentan en nuestra cabeza y eso si da miedo...pero no hablamos de mi si no de ti, asi que dime a ti ¿Que te da miedo?

-Las cucarachas por que son asquerosas y vuelan, aunque también le tengo miedo a algo de lo que no se puede escapar... La soledad

-Ves como los fantasmas si existen y si no les tienes miedo entonces estarás bien por que no estarás sola y por las cucarachas no te preocupes yo las puedo matar por ti y si estoy matando cucarachas para ti entonces estaré contigo ¿no?

El travestido sonrió hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la chica tan cerca del suyo, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar así que solo se quedo quieto por el abrazo de la chica hasta que esta hablo

-Gracias

-Matar cucarachas no están difícil sabes

-Aun así gracias por..snif...preocuparte por..mi

El peliblanco contestó el abrazo de la chica y pego su cabeza a su pecho para que nadie más que el la escuchará y la viera llorar, las manos del travestido acariciando su cabeza la tranquilizaron hasta que dejaron de caer sus lágrimas. Se alejo brevemente del pecho de su amiga y sonrió de nuevo tomo su mano y comenzó a correr para llegar hasta la heladería donde comerían el postre prometido.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo entre pláticas y risas hasta que llegó la noche por lo que el travestido llevo a la pelirroja hasta su casa donde vio por última vez en el día esos ojos azules antes de cerrarse la puerta.

Un sentimiento de felicidad y satisfacción se apoderó de su cuerpo por haber conseguido hacerse amigo de la chica, hasta que regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que no sólo estaba en la mitad de la noche en la calle si no que aparte de eso estaba vestido de mujer y había olvidado su scooter en la escuela.

Regresar a la escuela por sus cosas era imposible pues era bastante obvio que estaría cerrada su mejor opción ir a la casa del cabello de mujer sin embargo después de tanto tiempo de no verlo no sabia donde vivía, sus ánimos desaparecían hasta que recordó que traía su celular con él, así que llamó a Zura

-Vamos Zura contesta

-Bueno

-¡ZURA!

\- Si estas tratando de comunicarme contigo en estos momentos estoy ocupa-..

-Maldito Zura llevo 15 llamadas y no contestas, me la pagarás cuando te vea. DEMONIOS que voy hacer si llamo a alguien más me preguntará por que estoy vestido así. ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Espera tranquila-tranquilo Ginpachi hay alguien que seguramente te ayudará, eso espero..espera..¡es cierto¡ me dio su numero ¿donde esta? Es este

-Tuuuud.. Tuuuud

-Halo

-¡Bueno!...

En la otra linea el teléfono fue contestado por una persona que aunque aun cuando no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer al peliblanco le brindó su ayuda dándole ropa para cambiarse y dejándolo dormir en su casa.

Al dia siguiente por los hechos del día anterior y por la falta de costumbre al peliblanco se le hizo tarde asi que tomó un autobus para ir a la estación, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ir a cualquier lado en su scooter que se había confundido de autobus teniendo que tomar en otra estación el tren que lo dejaba cerca de escuela, por la hora muy poca gente estaba en el tren dejando muchos asientos vacíos y aunque la siguiente parada estaba próxima los asientos no lograrían ocuparse por completo.

El tren abrió sus puertas para dejar entrar a los pasajeros y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse, una chica entro corriendo antes de que este partiera, la chica se inclinó para tomar aire y al sentirse mejor se incorporó para sentarse a unos cuantos asientos del profesor. Desde el puesto podía observar claramente el rizo que se le formaba en las patillas de su cabello rojizo que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel.

Tal vez por la prisa no se percató de la presencia del profesor cuando subió al tren, pero al bajar en la estación fue casi imposible confundir el esponjoso cabello blanco que tenía ese hombre tan difícil de descifrar. Hablarle como si nada no era una opción, después de todo ella había estado con "Paako-chan " y evidenciarlo sería iniciar de nuevo, por lo tanto decidió solo seguirlo de cerca, después de todo iban a mismo lugar. Caminaron solo la mitad de una calle antes de que el peliblanco le hablará

-¿Sabes?,que vayas atrás de mi escondiéndote detrás de los postes hace parecer como si me estuvieras siguiendo, aun cuando vamos al mismo lugar

-Es por que no quería que me viera

-Entoces te sigo cayendo mal

-No pero...

-Si no te caigo mal entonces no tienes que caminar detrás de mi. Puedes caminar a mi lado

-¿Enserio?

-Solo soy tu profesor no de la realeza o el Shogun como para que no puedas hacerlo, además por la hora que es, si no pasas conmigo no te dejarán pasar a la escuela

-Uh tiene razón Ginpachi-sensei

-Entoces hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que ya no te caigo mal, pensé que tal vez me estabas tomando el pelo

-¿Por que lo dice Ginpachi-sensei? No entiendo

-Por que me diste la razón y.. Por que me dices Ginpachi-sensei normalmente eso no pasa, asi que dime con que otra cosa me vas a sorprender kagura Yato

-Iré a sus clases extras

-Es enserio o ahora si me estas tomando el pelo

-Es enserio pero con una condición

-Así y ¿Cuál?

-Que olvidemos todo y seamos amigos Gin-chan-sensei

La chica extendío su mano enfrente del profesor esperando que este cerrará el trato con un apretón sin embargo no lo hizo y pregunto

-Si no vas a las clases ¿Cuál será el castigo?

-Tomaré las clases de todas maneras pero no tendrá que ser mi amigo si no quiere, es más puede tratarme mal si lo desea y no me quejare, ni lo acusare, ni volveré a causarle problemas

El peliblanco puso su mano el la cabeza de la chica y revoloteo su flequillo para después seguir avanzando hasta que fue dejando un poco atrás a la chica, que se quedo estática hasta que el profesor hablo

-Tenemos un trato, así que te espero en la biblioteca al terminar la última clase y si no vas simplemente olvida el hecho de que podamos ser amigos.

-Bien Gin-san-sensei

-Ahora apresurate que ya es lo suficientemente tarde como para que quedes ahí parada

-Si Gin-chan-sensei

-Sabes no es necesario que este tan cerca para que te dejen pasar conmigo

-Y que tiene de malo que este tan cerca

-Que es molesto aléjate un poco

-Y si no quiero

-Que te alejes mocosa

-No quiero

-Ahh maldita sea, como sea haz lo que quieras

-Bueno, esta bien Gin-chan-sensei

-¿Gin-chan-sensei? enserio que eres rara

.

.

Fin de la lección

.

.

* * *

Solo quiero aclarar este punto si es que no les quedo muy claro, en la parte donde dice que Ginpachi-sensei toma un autobus, bueno en realidad lo que quise expresar es que para llegar a la estación más cercana hay que tomar un autobus pero el se confunde y llega otra estación, como cuando quieres ir al norte pero vas al sur y luego tienes que regresar, no se si me entendieron o los confundí más, pero bueno mejor me despido.

SAYONARA

.


	7. Las clases comienzan y terminan cuando

¿Hola?.. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Aunque seguramente no, puesto que tardo mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero por fin les traje el capítulo 7, así que disfrútenlo

Recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

.

.

* * *

 **Lección 7: Las clases comienzan y terminan cuando suena el timbre**

Las horas en el reloj marchaban constantes hasta que al fin llego el receso y a pesar que era muy poco común, kagura decidió desayunar con la chica del parche y su Ane-go para charlar con ellas sobre cosas de las cuales tenía dudas con respecto al su nuevo "amigo"

-Oye Ane-go, te puedo preguntar algo

-Si claro kagura-chan

-¿Porqué a sa-chan le gusta Gin-chan-sensei? ¿Acaso él le dio motivos para que pasará? O ella simplemente esta loca

-Creo que la segunda opción es la verdadera razón

-¿Y cual esa razón?

-Gin-san-sensei evitó que a Sarutobi la golpeara un balón de soccer en la cara

-Fue su héroe entonces

-Puuueess... En realidad no

-En realidad no, ¿a qué te refieres Ane-go?

-Sarutobi se lo imagina como si Gin-san-sensei la hubiese salvado abrazandola para que el balón no la golpeara, como tipo dorama coreano, pero según Shin-chan que estaba con Gin-san-sensei en esos momentos él la salvo por accidente, en realidad la golpeó con una escoba cuando paso a lado de ella tirándolo al suelo evitando así que el balón impactará contra su cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta se disculpo pero Sarutobi pensó que él la había salvado

\- Entonces ella definitivamente esta loca no hay más razones que esa

-Si, pero ¿Por que me lo preguntas?..oi, oi, no me digas que también te gusta, es por eso que ahora le dices Gin-chan-sensei ¿cierto?

-¡NO,NO, NO, NO, NO ANE-GOO, NO LO PREGUNTE POR ESO! La verdad es que..él.. me dará..cses etrss

-¿Que te dará que?

-Clases etrss

-¿Qué?

¡ME DARA CLASES EXTRAS! Es por eso que pregunté, para saber que tipo de persona es, no es que él me guste ni nada solo es prevención

-¿Clases extras?

-Sii, se que es muy tonto pero..

-Que bien kagura-chan es una increíble oportunidad para que les demuestres a todos los demás profesores lo inteligente que eres ¿cierto kyu-chan?

-Si, tu eres muy inteligente pero los demás profesores no toman encuenta el hecho de que tu vienes de otro país y que tal vez eso este afectando tu rendimiento

-Lo dicen enserio o me están tomando el pelo

-Es enserio kagura-chan y ¿cuando empiezan tus clases?

-Hoy a la salida

\- Ohh vaya que mal

¿Porqué? Pensé que te alegraba que las tomará

-Y me alegra pero hoy pensábamos invitarte al karaoke

-Lo siento Ane-go, pero vayan ustedes y diviértase por mi

-Si kagura-chan no te preocupes otro día será.

El receso acabo y las siguientes horas pasaron volando hasta que por fin término el día, sin embargo algo inquietaba a la pelirroja, pues aunque el día anterior el sádico se había quedado furioso, durante el día no armo ninguna riña lo cual era extremadamente raro.

Una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro en solo pensar que tendría clases privadas con el peliblanco, muy pasos se hicieron más rápidos y su alegría aumentaba, hasta que vio esa tan odiada playera de super man a unos cuantos metros de ella, inhalo hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a doler y luego dejo salir todo el aire lentamente, comenzó a caminar tratando de ignorar la presencia del castaño para no tener problemas, paso a su lado y un intercambio de miradas rápidas dejo más que claro que ninguno se soportaban, volvió a mirar al frente para poder ir a su clase pero él sádico le habló

-Tienes prisa de llegar a tus clases de chinas con retraso, Yato

La chica no volteo y decidió ignorarlo para no llegar tarde, pero esta vez el sádico murmuró con la intención de que la pelirroja escuchará

-Danna-sensei debe necesitar mucho el dinero como para perder su tiempo dándole clases A IDIOTAS QUE NUNCA APRENDERÁN ¡NADA!

-¿Que dijiste idiota?

-¡Sueltame china! Vete a tus clases de idiotas o llegarás tarde

-¡YO NO NECESITO ESAS CLASES!

-A no entonces ¿Porqué eres la única alumna que las toma? Ahora vete que Danna-sensei no podrá cobrar sus clases extras si no llegas a ellas

Ver la cara de ira, impotencia y decepción de la pelirroja antes de que se fuera le saco una sonrisa de satisfacción pues pocas veces obtenía tan buenos resultados sin tener que usar la fuerza.

La mochila de la pelirroja estaba llena de libros y aun así se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera vacía, era la primera vez que sentía tan estúpida, tan idiota y tan engañada en su vida.

«¡DINERO! Hizo todo esto por el maldito dinero, es un imbecil, un idiota, un..un..mentiroso. Y yo que confíe en él como la más grande de las estúpidas».

-¡Kagura-chan!

Trato de calmarse para hablar con la castaña y la pelinegra

-Hola Ane-go, kyu-chan

-¿Que haces aquí? Dijiste que tomarias tus clases extras

-Se cancelaron

-Ohh que se le puede hacer, pero por que no vas con nosotras al karaoke

-Si claro, vamos

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al karaoke y empezaron con su reunión, pero kagura seguía ausente y triste aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Apenas terminaba la segunda canción cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el chico de lentes.

-Shin-chan ya llegaste, pasa aun vamos por la segunda canción

-Lo siento es que me retrase hablando con Gin-san-sensei, ¿Eh, kagura-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Gin-san-sensei cancelo las clases de kagura-chan y por eso nos acompañó

-Pero si Gi-

-Basta Shinpachi por que no cantas una canción de Otsuu

El chico de lentes no se pudo negar y canto, los minutos avanzaron y después de beber tanto refresco la castaña y pelinegra salieron al baño dejando solos al par.

-Ginpachi-sensei no cancelo nada, tu no fuiste

-Quieres dejar de fastidiar, no fui ¿Y?

-Pues mínimo le hubieras dicho que no ibas, él se quedo esperandote

-Ay si, pobre profesor no podrá cobrar sus horas extras, si no tiene dinero que se consiga otro trabajo el maldito...flojo

-¿Cobrar? Al Gin-san-sensei no le están pagando, es por esa razón que nadie más quiso darte las clases extras

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo lo propuse y nadie acepto hacerlo, puesto que no se les pagaría por falta presupuesto, por todo lo que se paga en reparaciones. Cuando Gin-san-sensei se entero acepto y por eso lo he estado ayudando con mis apunte para ayudart-. ¡Hey! Kagura-chan! ¿A dónde vas?

Salió del lugar a toda prisa, hace más de 25 minutos que debía haber estado en su clase y por creer más en el chico que la molestaba constantemente perdería la amistad del hombre que se había preocupado por ella.

...

 _ **"**_ _ **-Si no vas a las clases ¿Cuál será el castigo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tomaré las clases de todas maneras pero no tendrá que ser mi amigo si no quiere, es más puede tratarme mal si lo desea y no me quejare, ni lo acusare, ni volveré a causarle problemas**_

 _ **-Tenemos un trato, así que te espero en la biblioteca al terminar la última clase y si no vas simplemente olvida el hecho de que podamos ser... amigos."**_

...

«¿Olvidarlo? Lo siento, por ser tan idiota, pero no quiero terminar algo que apenas inicia por mi gran arrogancia y enorme estúpidez Gin-chan-sensei »

Su cabello se sacudía contra el viento, los músculos de sus piernas vibraban y de su frente escurrían continuas gotas de sudor, había corrido hasta llegar a la escuela, pero al ver que Hasegawa estaba por cerrar la reja se forzó a aumentar su velocidad.

Al pasar la entrada se dirigió a la biblioteca sin descanso, pero aún con todo el esfuerzo hecho, al llegar solo encontró una habitación vacía con la luz encendida.

Sus ojos se errojecieron y jadeaba sin parar para recuperar el aliento, sus piernas no soportaron y se desplomó, le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo pero el coraje consigo misma era aun más fuerte.

-Estas en el club equivocado, deberías entrar al de atletismo

Esa inconfundible voz la hizo voltear. El estaba bebiendo de su taza, con la miraba el frente, con una mano en su bolsillo y recargado al marco de la puerta. La miro pero ella permanecía estática así que se agachó hasta estar a su lado.

-Corres increíblemente rápido para tener piernas tan cortas

-Lo siento

-Si, si disculpate luego, rompiste el trato y ahora tendrás que asistir a las clases sin que te puedas negar

La chica inclinó su cabeza para tratar de ocultar su tristeza, quería regresar el tiempo y no estropearlo todo o simplemente desaparecer, pero el no la dejo, el calor de sus manos tocando las suyas la saco de su abismo

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa, seguro ni te puedes mover después de correr tanto

-¿Y la clase?

-Tienes el resto del año para asistir a ellas, por hoy nos tomaremos el día

Sentir lo sedoso de su cabello rizado en su mejilla era muy reconfortante mientras la cargaba en su espalda, si esa era la primera y última vez la disfrutaría hasta el último momento

-Su cabello es muy suave

-Gra..cias, es la cosa más rara que me han dicho, pero gracias

-Lo siento gi..Sa-ka-ta-sensei

-Eso ya lo habías dicho además pensé que era Gin-chan-sensei no Sakata-sensei

-Pensé...que le molestaría que lo llame así... Después de todo, ya...ya no somos amigos

-Deberías dejar tomar a los demás sus propias decisiones y...es mejor llenar tarde que no llegar nunca

-Entonces, ¿No está eno-jado?

-Tal vez si seas lenta

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento, pero si estuviera enojado creeme que no me molestaría en ayudarte, además no se si te diste cuanta pero te estoy cargando

La pelirroja se aferró al profesor y le dijo

-Gracias Gin-chan-sensei

-Me estas ahorcando, ya te dije que no me abraces tan fuerte

-No sea tan llorón ni siquiera use tanta fuerza

.

.

* * *

Es todo por ahora nos vemos...algún día

SAYONARA


	8. Algunos necesitan ayuda para ver mejor

**Hola lectores después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar de nuevo estoy aquí y aunque se que tarde mucho hago lo que se puede así que no se desesperen que a está historia todavía le falta.**

 **Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lección 8: Algunos necesitan ayuda para ver mejor**

Era un viernes por la mañana, los alumnos apenas llegaban a la escuela y aunque por muy extraño que fuera el peliblanco había llegado temprano para preparar la siguiente clase de la pelirroja, apenas se iba a terminar la semana y la chica tenía un buen avance en las clases extras, pero en las clases normales seguía cometiendo los mismos errores.

El peliblanco salió de la sala de maestros para relajarse un poco, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para dirigirse al aula 3-z, pero a unos cuantos metros vio esos lindos adornos ornamentales color negro y dorado que hacían que su cabello rojizo luciera aun mas intenso.

«Tal vez me gusta demaciado el color rojo» pensó el profesor aunque prefirió no molestar a la chica que parecía muy concentrada escuchando música mientras caminaba viendo al suelo tratando de no pisar las rayas del suelo.

La chica comenzó a cantar sin darse cuenta y al escuchar su voz el profesor no pudo evitar sonreír pero en segundos se percató de una cosa «Kagura habla muy bien japonés para ser de China, ahora que lo pienso, sus errores gramaticales son muy pocos e incluso habla sin confundirse, entonces ¿Porqué se confunde al leer del pizarrón?¿Pena? Pero si ella habla en público y no se cohibe, pero si no es eso ¿Qué es?»

Estaba a solo unos pasos de ella cuando a su lado paso el chico de camiseta de superman, él cual corrió hasta la chica, bajo los auriculares de ésta para que le tapara los ojos y aprovecho el momento para alzarle la falda hasta el punto de casi verse su ropa interior, pero una fuerte presión golpeando contra su cabeza lo llevo al suelo devolviendo la prenda a su sitio.

El chico levantó la mirada, pero un libro tapaba las piernas de la chica. El castaño hizo un gesto de desagrado y alzó más la vista hasta que vio al profesor.

-Eso es aco-

¡PLAAFFF!

El castaño se sorprendió, el profesor se paralizó y la china se quito lo auriculares de la cara mientras gritaba

-¡Eres un IDIOT! Ah...

El profesor soltó la falda de la chica quien cubría su boca con las manos por la impresión, la sangre brotó de su labio un inferior, asi que la limpió con su dedo mientras movía su mandíbula para disipar el dolor aunque era muy tarde pues su piel ya empezaba a enrojecerse, formando la silueta de una mano

-Lo siento, gin-ch-

-¡ENTREN! Al aula, en un momento regreso.

El profesor se fue, dejando a la pelirroja preocupada y al castaño con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Le pegaste tan DURO, que hasta le rompiste el labio

-Esto es tu culpa, yo no le pagaría de esa manera a Gin-chan-sensei

-Como sea no me interesa, me voy. Aun falta mucho para que inicie la clase.

El castaño se puso de pie antes de ver como la chica se iba corriendo, «vaya, no me golpeó, debo estar de suerte» pensó mientras se iba caminando.

Sobaba su mejilla, pero el dolor no desaparecía. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la enfermería, busco a la enfermera Tama pero no la encontró, asi que decidió curarse él mismo el labio pero al sentir el ardor del alcohol pensó «si que pega con fuerza»

-¡Gin-Chan-sensei!

-¡AAAAAA! No grites, me asuste

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería pegarle

-Ya lo se, tranquilizate. Yo solo vine a curarme el labio

\- Yo lo hago por usted

-No es ne-ne, espera que no necia

-Por favor Gin-chan-sensei, lo haré bien

-¡BIEN! Voy a dejar que me cures ¿Contenta?

-Como voy a estar contenta si le rompí el labio y su mejilla-

-¿Mi mejilla?¿Que tiene mi mejilla?

-Esta...

-¿Esta que niña? ¡Hace un momento no te callabas!

-Esta roja..e.. Inflamada

El peliblanco toco su mejilla y sintió la protuberancia de su cara.

-¡PEEERDOON! Gin-chan-sensei, le traeré hielo

La chica fue al refrigerador de la enfermería y pero al no encontrar hielo, tomo lo primero que vio. Un jugo fresa.

-Eso es un jugo, no hielo

-Pero esta frío, sientalo

-¡Auch!

-Perdón, perdón, perdón

-Puedes dejar de disculparte, haber dame tu mano.

-Si

El profesor sujeto la mano de la pelirroja que tenía el jugo y la puso en el area inflamada.

-Mantenlo presionado, pero no tan fuerte

-Bien ya entendí Gin-chan-sensei

La pelirroja permanecía de pie frente al peliblanco, mirando la mejilla de este mientras sostenía el jugo con su mano que era sujetada por el hombre en cuestión, su mirada se desvío a la mano del profesor y luego a sus ojos, que apuntaban al suelo de forma apática. Sus miradas se cruzaron, incomodando a ambos.

-Ya no me duele

-Esta seguro

-Si, si, como sea, vamos al aula que ya va a comenzar la clase

-Si. Oh, espere se me esta olvidando mi celular. Haber...¿en donde lo deje?

-Esta a lado del alcohol de esa mesa

-¿Donde Gin-chan-sensei?

-En aquella mesa, es el rectángulo negro con borde blanco. «Acaso eres ciega»

-Ah, es cierto

-Ciega

-¿Qué dijo? No escuche

La chica tomo su celular pero al girar vio al peliblanco sacando la mano del bolsillo de su bata y extenter el brazo frente a él, estaba desconcertada pero la pregunta del profesor no esclarecio nada

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-¿Eh?¿Porqué?

-Solo dime cuantos

-Mmmmmmm .. 5

-¿Y ahora?

-2

El profesor bajo su mano de nuevo, observó a la pelirroja y camino hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura y el profesor miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica, poniendola cada vez más nerviosa

-¿Que-que pasa Gin-chan-sensei?

-Dime kagura ¿Me vez bien?

Sus ojos giraron lentamente a otro lado para no ver al peliblanco, sus palpitaciones empezaron a ir en aumento y su voz tembló al hablar

-S-si se ve per..fecto Gin-chan-sensei

La forzó a verlo directamente a los ojos, sujetando su mandíbula con las yemas de sus dedos

-Como puedes estar segura si no me estas viendo, ahora dime ¿Me vez bien?

No podía escapar aunque quisiera, esos ojos carmesí la hipnotizaban más con cada segundo que pasaba así que contestó por inercia

-Si Gin-chan-sensei, se ve perfecto

-Bien y desde aquí, ¿me veo bien?

La pregunta la confundió así que pregunto

-¿Que pasa Gin-chan-sensei? No estoy entendiendo nada, solo me confunde con cada pregunta que me hace

-Solo dime ¿me ves borroso?

-¿Borroso? ¡No! Bueno si, un poco. Pero eso que importa

-Aunque eres de China hablas japonés de una forma fluida, con ciertos errores de pronunciación, pero lo hablas. ¿Porqué?

-Eso es por que mis padres tienen raíces japonesas y aunque siempre vivimos en China nos obligaban a hablar ambos idiomas, pero no se salga del tema Gin-chan-sensei, expliqueme lo que está pasando

-Necesitas lentes

-Ah. ¿Que?¿Cómo diablos llego a esa conclusión?

-Ven acércate y cierra los ojos

-¿Para qué? Además aun no me ha contestado

-Solo hazlo

-Bien, bien lo haré... Feliz

La chica se puso nerviosa pero obedeció al profesor y cerró los ojos en espera de lo que esté le tuviera preparado. Sin razón alguna su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, se sentía ansiosa y sus labios cosquilleaban de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar. «Acaso planea robarme un bes-, NONONONONO el no sería capaz, ¿o si?. De repente sintió la presencia de un objeto en su rostro

-Son un poco feos pero a ti te quedan bien

Sus ojos se abrieron y todo a su alrededor se veía tan nítido al igual que el hombre que estaba frente a ella

-Todo esta tan...clarito

-Ahora podrás leer del pizarrón sin confundirte, aunque si no te gustan estos lentes puedes cambiarlos

-¿Porqué lo dice? No creo que sean tan feos, ¿o Si?

La chica tomo su celular y activo su cámara frontal para poder verse dándose cuenta del aspecto que tenían esos anteojos

-¡SON HORRIBLES!

-Ya te dije que puedes cambiarlos si quieres

-No. Así está bien después de todo son un regalo además solo alguien tan hermosa como yo los podría lucir

-Oh vaya pero que humilde

-Gin-chan-sensei, siempre fue así de viejo

-Todavía estoy en mis 20's ingrata

Entre pequeñas discusiones rutinarias que ya eran tan comunes para ambos se dirigieron al aula 3-z para llegar antes de que la campana marcará el inicio de clases.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutando aunque tal vez parezca un capítulo de relleno pero es necesario para la historia, asi que sin mas por el momento**

 **SAYONARA.**


End file.
